The Week Everyone Hated Okumura Rin
by InfinitePanicAttacks33
Summary: Rin had always been known for his strange talent of attracting trouble. Wherever he went, he was always bound to be caught in the middle of a situation that may have not even been entirely his fault. Even so, this time things have gone too far… Rated T for language and suggestive innuendo. (cover image belongs to whoever drew it)


"Fuck. My. Life."

Okumura Rin smacked his face against his bedroom wall, causing a very impressive-looking bump to begin forming atop his forehead. Still, he fought on, cursing his life relentlessly for what had been half an hour and nearly fainting from what would surely amount to a concussion. One could say that this was part of the reason he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

Not only was he murdering his brain cells, but he was doing it using a perfectly valid explanation. Being? His life was nearing it's awful end.

* * *

_Two hours prior to Rin's existential crisis-_

_The day had been a bright, if not slightly boring, Tuesday and Rin was feeling pretty good about himself. Food was great, the birds were chirping, and had he not mentioned he was going to meet Sheimi for a date later on? Well, her exact words had been "friendly outing", but to Rin that was basically the same thing. Obviously the phrase "friendly" was a shy way of saying that she wanted to have his children. _

_Rin sighed, merrily making his way past the famous school fountain. Life was good. Or so it was until…_The Awkward Circumstance _happened. _

_The half-demon had been innocently skipping along, when he heard a rustle followed by an unmanly giggle coming from the bushes. Now, a normal person would probably have shook it off and walked away, but Rin, being the lovable freak of nature that he was, did no such thing. Instead he decided to sneak up on the person behind the bushes, thinking foolishly that it was Sheimi stalking him due to him being so irresistibly erotic. _

_Rin tiptoed past the fallen leaves, seeing a familiar pink head over the rows of red flowers. By the time he processed that Sheimi's hair was in fact blonde, it was too late. _

_His hands were already over Shima's eyes, the owner of them sing-songing, "Guess who!" before he could tell his lips to stop moving. _

"_Oh! I know! You're that sexy waitress from the noodle joint, aren't you?" Shima smirked, licking his lips and leaving Rin utterly disgusted. "I knew you couldn't hold back much longer."_

"_Yuck!" Rin pulled back, gagging on his own spit. "I don't want to know about your sex life, you pervert!"_

"_Rin? Why'd you sneak up on me like that?" Shima stopped, eyes widening with a ground-breaking realization. "Wait, don't tell me…are you?.."_

"_I'm not gay!" _

_Shima shook his head, a lewd expression taking over his features. This only served to scare the poor half-demon even further. "Rin, you don't have to keep hiding your true self. It's nothing to be ashamed of. As a matter of fact, I know some people who would be quite pleased getting their way with you. If you want I could give them a call and-"_

"_No thanks." By this point, Rin's face was a deep cherry red, something that only reinforced Shima's belief that he was interested in the same sex even more. Trying to change the conversation, Rin hastily spoke again. "So, what are you doing here anyway? Were you looking for something?"_

_Shima's Cheshire grin returned. "More like looking _through _something." He handed Rin a magazine that he previously hadn't noticed in his hand. "Want to take a peek?"_

_Just as he was about to inspect the front cover, Rin's phone beeped, quickly catching his attention. "It's Sheimi! I have to meet her in five minutes!"_

"_Sheimi? What's she want to see _you_ for?" Shima tried to read the text the cheerful blonde had sent._

"_I'll tell you later!" Rin burst out of the bushes, superhuman speed on throttle. "I've got to go!"_

"_Wait! You still have my…" Shima sighed, seeing that Rin was already past hearing distance. "Good thing I have a copy."_

_The weird looks he received didn't go unnoticed by Rin. It was as if the whole school had suddenly seen him for what he really was; a demi-demon. Rin lowered his pace to a fast-walk, wanting to seem neither too enthusiastic for the meeting nor too uncaring. Still, he could feel all eyes on him, following his every step as he tread throug_

_The day had been a bright, if not slightly boring, Tuesday and Rin was feeling pretty good about himself. Food was great, the birds were chirping, and had he not mentioned he was going to meet Sheimi for a date later on? Well, her exact words had been "friendly outing", but to Rin that was basically the same thing. Obviously the phrase "friendly" was a shy way of saying that she wanted to have his children._

_Rin sighed, merrily making his way past the famous school fountain. Life was good. Or so it was until…_The Awkward Circumstance _happened._

_The half-demon had been innocently skipping along, when he heard a rustle followed by an unmanly giggle coming from the bushes. Now, a normal person would probably have shook it off and walked away, but Rin, being the lovable freak of nature that he was, did no such thing. Instead he decided to sneak up on the person behind the bushes, thinking foolishly that it was Sheimi stalking him due to him being so irresistibly erotic._

_Rin tiptoed past the fallen leaves, seeing a familiar pink head over the rows of red flowers. By the time he processed that Sheimi's hair was in fact blonde, it was too late._

_His hands were already over Shima's eyes, the owner of them sing-songing, "Guess who!" before he could tell his lips to stop moving._

"_Oh! I know! You're that sexy waitress from the noodle joint, aren't you?" Shima smirked, licking his lips and leaving Rin utterly disgusted. "I knew you couldn't hold back much longer."_

"_Yuck!" Rin pulled back, gagging on his own spit. "I don't want to know about your sex life, you pervert!"_

"_Rin? Why'd you sneak up on me like that?" Shima stopped, eyes widening with a ground-breaking realization. "Wait, don't tell me…are you?.."_

"_I'm not gay!"_

_Shima shook his head, a lewd expression taking over his features. This only served to scare the poor half-demon even further. "Rin, you don't have to keep hiding your true self. It's nothing to be ashamed of. As a matter of fact, I know some people who would be quite pleased getting their way with you. If you want I could give them a call and-"_

"_No thanks." By this point, Rin's face was a deep cherry red, something that only reinforced Shima's belief that he was interested in the same sex even more. Trying to change the conversation, Rin hastily spoke again. "So, what are you doing here anyway? Were you looking for something?"_

_Shima's Cheshire grin returned. "More like looking _through _something." He handed Rin a magazine that he previously hadn't noticed in his hand. "Want to take a peek?"_

_Just as he was about to inspect the front cover, Rin's phone beeped, quickly catching his attention. "It's Sheimi! I have to meet her in five minutes!"_

"_Sheimi? What's she want to see _you_ for?" Shima tried to read the text the cheerful blonde had sent._

"_I'll tell you later!" Rin burst out of the bushes, superhuman speed on throttle. "I've got to go!"_

"_Wait! You still have my…" Shima sighed, seeing that Rin was already past hearing distance. "Good thing I have a copy."_

* * *

_The weird looks he received didn't go unnoticed by Rin. It was as if the whole school had suddenly seen him for what he really was; a demi-demon. Rin lowered his pace to a fast-walk, wanting to seem neither too enthusiastic for the meeting nor too uncaring. Still, he could feel all eyes on him, following his every step as he tread through the True Cross campus. Was he wearing a kick-me sign or something?_

_Rin glanced at a particularly loud group of girls whispering and pointing in his direction. One of them caught his eye and glared...covering her chest?_

"_Whatever," he grumbled. All he cared about now was getting to Sheimi. Even the thought of the kind-hearted girl made him fly to cloud nine. Speaking of which…_

_h the True Cross campus. Was he wearing a kick-me sign or something?_

_Rin glanced at a particularly loud group of girls whispering and pointing in his direction. One of them caught his eye and glared...covering her chest? _

"_Whatever," he grumbled. All he cared about now was getting to Sheimi. Even the thought of the kind-hearted girl made him fly to cloud nine. Speaking of which…_

"_Rin!" Rin caught sight of Sheimi, waving him over from a distance. Instantly, his grin grew even wider, not even faltering when he saw that Izumo and Paku would also be joining them. _

_In mere seconds, he quickly forgot about all the strange (and sometimes hormonally-crazed) looks he'd been getting, and headed straight for the three girls. _

"_Sheimi!" Rin ran up the path, his excitement for the day to point of bursting. He stopped when he was right in front of his source for all the joy. "Are you ready to go to dinner? Yukio told me about this great seafood place nearby! Though, it's surprising that _that_ spotty four-eyes would ever know considering all he does is study. Pah, last time I saw him he had his face buried in a physics textbook!"_

_Rin stopped short, seeing that none of his friends had moved. Quite the opposite actually, they had stiffened the moment he started talking. Taking a closer look, he saw that every one of them was gaping at him, open-mouthed and wide-eyed. Was his tail showing?_

_Rin double-checked that it was still tucked around his waist only to find that it was. Then if that wasn't what had bothered them…what was? _

_Breaking out from her stupor, Sheimi put a hand over her mouth, eyes still the size of flying saucers. She took a step back, wanting to get away from the boy as fast as possible. _

"_Sheimi?" Rin frowned, attempting to get closer to his shell-shocked friend. What was up with her? "Are you ok-"_

_Before he could finish what he had intended to say, Rin got thrown to the floor by an angry and red-faced Izumo. _

"_Get away from us, you sicko!" If she screamed any louder, Rin suspected all of Japan would wonder why a teenage banshee was interrupting their morning. Instead, she succeeded in catching the attention of anyone in a hundred-foot radius. Meaning? The spotlight was now entirely on Rin._

_How wonderful._

"_What are you thinking, going out in public with that?" Izumo grabbed Paku's hand, dragging both her and Sheimi away from the poor and confused boy. "Come on Paku! We don't need that magazine corrupting your innocence!" _

_Magazine..? _

_Rin furrowed his eyebrows, and looking down, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets at what he saw. He finally understood why everyone had been looking at him as if he'd punched their grandmother._

_Because resting right beneath the palm of his hand, there was Shima's magazine…his very, VERY dirty "alone time" magazine. _

_Realizing this, Rin immediately jumped to his feet, chasing after the three girls. "Wait! Its not what you think!"_

_Izumo turned around, blocking the scared Sheimi and Paku from Rin's sexually-depraved eyes. In that moment, she reminded him of a mother guarding her children from something evil. It was not a good sign._

"_We don't need your excuses!" Izumo spat. "Now go lock yourself up in the Kleenex factory and leave us alone!"_

"_But Izumo-" Rin was practically begging with the tamer to listen. The last thing he wanted was for her to add him to her list of male predators. _

"_Don't call me Izumo! It's Kamiki-san to you!" _

"_But…" Rin's lip trembled, giving him a heartbroken puppy-dog expression. Hardly something a person would wear if they were guilty of reading through erotica magazines. "I thought we were friends?"_

"_I don't befriend perverts," Izumo scoffed, glowering at Rin. "And here I was thinking you were so kind for letting me use your shirt when you were probably just trying to make a move!"_

_Rin started to sweat, now surrounded in a circle of classmates. All of them were shaking their heads, even the guys. _

"_It-it wasn't like that!" Rin wiped his hands on his jeans, stuttering like a maniac. "This magazine isn't mine! It's Sh-Shima's!" _

_Sheimi cowered behind Paku's shoulder, making it dawn on Rin that he was waving the evidence of his supposed sick mind in her face. He promptly dropped it on the ground. _

_Bad move. Where previously he'd been blocking people's view of the magazine with his hand, it was now on the floor for all to see. And boy, was it quite a sight. _

_Shocked gasps and mutters bubbled from the masses, enclosing Rin inside a cage of insults and disgusted teenagers. A shit-storm aimed directly at the cerulean-eyed boy was about to go down, and he was stuck right in the middle of it. Literally. _

_This was no longer a fight for Sheimi's love. No, the stakes had now risen higher than ever. This was war. _

"_Oh, so now you're telling me that you and Shima are sharing porn together?!" Izumo referred to Rin's previous statement. _

"_No! It's not that either! What happened was-" _

_Rin was once again shut down by the purple-haired girl and her louder-than-a-bullhorn screeches. _

"_No! I don't want you poisoning the mind of these two children any longer!" Izumo (or should we say, Kamiki-san) grabbed the hands of Paku and Sheimi. "Come! Let's leave before Rin plagues you with his sexual desires!" _

_Said boy fell to his knees, latching on to Izumo. "Please! Kamiki-San, just let me explain!"_

"_Let go of me!" Izumo mercilessly shoved Rin to the side, kicking dust in his face and stomping down the trail, dragging his true love with her. _

"_Wait!" As an act of desperation, Rin caught a certain blonde's gaze and fell to his knees. "Sheimi, you believe me don't you? You'll listen to what I have to say?"_

_The way Rin's eyes shone with unshed tears was truly pitiful, making the bystander's hearts involuntarily clench for the victimized boy. Even Izumo considered giving him a chance, until…_

"_How could you, Rin?" Sheimi whispered, hugging her chest. Just like the girl before had done, taking precautions against her friend's greedy eyes. _

_Leaving a deflated Okumura in her wake, Sheimi walked off into the distant sunset, Izumo and Paku by her side._

* * *

**The Present-**

It had taken Rin a while to escape the students and their shrieks of, "Gah! He's looking up my skirt!", but he _had_ escaped. Now though, he was left to grovel in his own form of torture, going from smacking his head against the wall to mourning Sheimi.

Yes, Rin's social life was truly nearing its end.

Too bad this was only just the beginning.

* * *

**Hehe. Poor Rin. I'm not sure if I should keep this story going, but eh, tell me what you think in a review? *puppy-dog eyes***


End file.
